rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa
Utwór: Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa Wykonawca: Peja ---- Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa x4 Osiągasz sukces zarabiasz pieniądze Spełniasz swe marzenia zaspokajasz żądze Czy tego oczekuję hmm niech pomyślę Przecież nie zaistniałem jeszcze w muzycznym przemyśle Więc nie pierdol mi tutaj że robię coś dla kasy Nie ściemniaj skurwysynu że chcę trafić muzą w masy Bo nie robię hautury nie odpierdalam szopki Więc profity będą cienkie a ja będę zbierał drobne Biedny skurwysyn jest lepszy od dzianego Bo nie ma gówna z mózgu tak jak ty tutaj kolego Kadilaki, drogie kurwy i bogaty wystrój durny To marzenie każdego zarobić chcącego Jeśli jesteś zwykłym leszczem to dopuszczą cię wszędzie Będziesz grał wielkie imprezy Tylko rób tak jak frajerzy Którzy całe życie się za kaskę sprzedają Śpiewają podskakują tak jak inni im zagrają Nie popierdoleńcu ja tak kurwa nie potrafię My razem z Born Juices tworzymy liryczną mafię Kontrowersja kontrowersja na to nie ma tutaj miejsca Slums Attack and Born Juices to bandycka jest profesja Zajawka srawka czkawka i chichawka My nie gramy old school Hip-Hop więc nie kocha nas Warszawka Kąpiele w szampanie całodobowe chlanie Tuziny gołych cipek nigdy dość nam tych rozrywek Lecz branża jest nie dla nas i branża jest śmierdząca Jeśli nie wiesz o co chodzi to posłuchaj bracie Bolca Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa x4 Czysta łatwizna komercja jest obślizgła Naiwna dupa tego zero mózgu mającego Lego powinien sobie frajer poukładać I swoją dupę wszystkim wysprzedawać I siadać i gadać tak jak mu zagrają Przecież jego płyty nieźle się sprzedają On nie myśli nie czuje nie wącha nie próbuje Daruje temu co się chyba nic nazywa Nagrałeś demo chcesz wydać swoją płytę Twe myśli i marzenia chcą być wprost niesamowite Zużyte możliwości twej kapeli cierpliwości Myślisz coś się ruszyło jesteś pełny swej radości Miłości czułości w ten materiał wpakowałeś Stanąłeś na nogi jestem dumny pomyślałeś Bo wiedziałeś co nagrałeś w dupę kopać się nie dałeś Rano wstałeś bo musiałeś po wytwórniach się szlajałeś Chciałeś ale chyba nie wiedziałeś Że nie w tą branżę stary się dostałeś I w żywe oczy dostałeś w okno gola Bo teraz jest moda na prostego rock'n'rolla Big Macki Johny Wacker przez słomkę Coca-Cola Dla ludzi z tej branży już do końca taka dola Pieniądz w ich rękach nie ma żadnej wartości Mdłości z tego wszystkiego mnie ogarniają Spasione mordy w drogich wózkach zasiadają Ale my dobrze wiemy że racji nie mają Mają ale chyba tylko pustkę w głowie Dowie się ten tylko kto jest w naszej osobie Jedno tylko mogę powiedzieć ci że to wszystko to Czysta łatwizna komercja jest obślizgła Naiwna dupa tego zero mózgu mającego Lego powinien sobie frajer poukładać I swoją dupę wszystkim wysprzedawać I siadać i gadać tak jak mu zagrają Przecież jego płyty nieźle się sprzedają On nie myśli nie czuje nie wącha nie próbuje Daruje temu co się chyba nic nazywa Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa x4 Przybywam przechodzę mijam cię nadchodzę Nie myślę o pierdołach jestem na dobrej drodze Wychodzę na czoło moi bracia są wokoło Nie potrzebuję nic więcej Jest mi z tym dobrze i wesoło Ty mówisz reprezentuj zwróć uwagę Ja reprezentuje szanuje tylko dobrych eMCe Cała reszta to chuje Żałuję tylko tego że mało jest dobrego Że większość idiotów myśli że stoję po stronie złego Branżowa podkowa a pod nią twoja głowa Reszta się nie liczy taka kultura Hip-Hopowa Branża rock'n'rollowa o kurwa Jaka pusta głowa to nie moja mowa Ja nie kumam tego słowa Szacunek dla eMCe No wiecie za znaczek na kasecie Lepszego nie znajdziecie Wszystko jest przekręcone wiosna jest po lecie Porozumienie ponad podziałami jak w mielonym kotlecie Który mamy rok rok 1997 a gdzie jest 8 99 09 1 Pytam Ciebie odpowiadasz nie wiem A ja ci odpowiem jesteś zwykłym przyjebem Uliczna strona nie jest po to żeby niszczyć Jest po to by budować myśleć czuć i zajebiście rymować Słucham czuje rymuje za to wszystko cena Za to wszystko siano beceluje Mam Jaguara jeździ nim moja szpara W basenie przed domem kąpią się dziwki Każda z fasonem ja po środku jak superman stoję Nikogo się nie boję na szyi złoto na rękach złoto Nagle co to czar pryska budzisz się I do starej poduszki ryj przyciskasz złością tryskasz Tak to sen inny jest prawdziwy dzień W stare buty i koszulę dajesz nura Idziesz na miasto się pobujać Szare mury krajobraz ponury Rymujesz coś zmienić próbujesz Szukasz dla siebie miejsca Próbujesz wyrwać się z bloku getta Masz swój styl bycia życia rymowania Siano nie zmieni twego bytowania Jebie gazety telewizję sztuczne kreowania smarowania Dziwek ruchania do zmian namawiania Ciarki Liroya w studiach kowboja Jebie to dokładnie nie jestem na dnie Uliczna strona Kielc cię dopadnie Born Juices giwerą rymu do ciebie wygarnie Bogactwo sława i wspaniała zabawa x4